Neurobiology of Disease in Children Program Announcement: This application is in response to PA-13-347 this proposal requests support for a scientific meeting entitled Neurobiology of Disease in Children (NDC) to be held between the years of 2016-2020. The NDC symposium is organized by Dr. Bernard Maria, Director of Child Neurology & Developmental Medicine, Goryeb Children's Hospital. The NDC Symposium started over 15 years ago as a satellite event to feature important, and often under-represented, topics that were of interest to practicing child neurologists. The NDC symposium is now juxtaposed with the Child Neurology Society (CNS) annual meeting, and its educational role in the field of child neurology is firmly established. Last year, the NDC Symposium attracted nearly 500 of the country's 800 child neurologists; a premier opportunity for child neurologists to exchange ideas with colleagues in the field, to learn about the latest research and treatment strategies for specific neurological disorders, and to explore ways for practice improvement. In 2016-2020 symposium topics will include: neurofibromatosis - type I and II, leukodystrophies, brain tumors, Tourette syndrome, and traumatic brain injury. The NDC symposia uniquely serves and educates the child neurology community, ensuring clinicians can be most effective at the bedside, while also contributing to discussions on future research directions.